Alphabetical List of Horror Films
0-9 *13 Ghosts (1960) *1408 *28 Days Later *28 Weeks Later *30 Days of Night *100 Feet *11-11-11 A *Abominable Dr. Phibes *Apartment 1303 *Alice, Sweet Alice *Alien *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien Resurrection *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *American Gothic *American Gothic (TV Series) *American Werewolf in London *An American Werewolf in Paris *The Amityville Horror (1979) *The Amityville Horror (2005) *Amityville II: The Possession *Amityville 3-D *Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes *The Amityville Curse *Amityville 1992: It's About Time *Amityville: A New Generation *Amityville Dollhouse *Amityville Horror: The Lost Tapes *Amusement *Army of Darkness (Evil Dead III) *Audrey Rose *The Awful Dr. Orlof B *Bait *Beetlejuice *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Bikini Bloodbath *The Birds *Blade *The Blob, (1958) *The Blob, (1988) *Blood and Chocolate *Bones *Boogeyman *Boogeyman 2 *Boogeyman 3 *Botched *Brainscan *Brandon Mollica's New Nightmare *The Bride *The Burning *Bad Taste *Black Sheep (2006 film) *Bless The Child *Black Christmas (1974) *Black Christmas (2006) C *Carrie *Children of the Corn *Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest *Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering *Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror *Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return *Children of the Corn: Revelation *Choking Hazard *Christine *Cloverfield *The Coffin *Cold Creek Manor *Constantine *Cottage *Covenant *Craft *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Creepshow *Creepshow 2 *Creepshow 3 *Critters *The Crow *Cube *Cube 2: Hypercube *Cube Zero *Cujo *Cursed D * Damien: Omen II * Dance of the Dead (Masters of Horror episode) * Dark Mirror * Dark Night * Dark Rising * Darkness Falls * Daybreakers * Dead and Breakfast * Deadly Eyes * Demonwarp * Devour * Doghouse * Doom * Dr. Giggles * Dracula * Dracula's Curse * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Drag Me to Hell E * Evil Dead * The Exorcist * The Eye F * Feast * The Final Terror * The Fly (1958) * The Fog * Frankenstein * Freddy´s Dead: The Final Nightmare * Freddy vs Jason * Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Friday The 13th Part 3 * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Full Eclipse * The Funhouse * Fury of the Wolfman * Final Destination 4 G *The Gate *The Gate II: Trespassers *Girls Night Out *Ginger Snaps *Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *The Golem *Gothic *Graduation Day *Ghost Hunt *Ghoulies *Ghoulies II *Ghoulies III *Ghoulies IV H * Halloween * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II * Halloween 2 (2009) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurrection * Hannibal Rising * Hatchet * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * Haunting, The * Hellraiser * House of 1,000 Corpses * House on Haunted Hill (1959) * House on Haunted Hill (1999) * Return to House on Haunted Hill * Howling, The * Hell Night * Humongous I *I Know What You Did Last Summer *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Incidious *It J *Jaws *Jeepers Creepers *Jennifer's Body *Jason X K * Kill Theory * The Killing Room * Killer Cobbler (2015 film) L * Land of the Dead * Leprechaun * Leprechaun 2 * Leprechaun 3 * Leprechaun 4: In Space * Leprechaun In The Hood * Leprechaun Back 2 Tha Hood * Let Me In * Let The Right One In * Lips of Blood M * Madhouse * Mama * Man Made Monster * Man's Best Friend * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) * Maximum Overdrive * May * Mirrors * My bloody Valentine * My Bloody Valentine (2009 remake) N *Necromentia *Night of the Creeps *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Night of the Living Dead *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *New nightmare *A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) O *The Omen *Omen III: The Final Conflict *Omen IV: The Awakening *The Orphan P *Pandorum *Paranormal Activity *Paranormal Activity 2 *Paranormal Activiy 3 *Paranormal Activity 4 *Pathology *Pet Sematary *Pet Sematary Two *Phantasm *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Phantasm IV: Oblivion *Poltergeist *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Psycho *Puppet Master *Prom Night (1980 film) *Prom Night (2008 film) *Piranha Q * Q R *Resident Evil *Ringu *Rosemary´s Baby S *Saw *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Saw VI *Saw: The Final Chapter *Scream *Scream 2 *Scream 3 *Scre4m (aka Scream 4) *Scream and Scream Again *The Screaming Dead *Scream and Scream Again *Shaun of the Dead *Shining, The *The Silence of the Lambs *Silent Night, Deadly Night *Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 *Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! *Silent Night, Deadly Night 4: Initiation *Silent Night, Deadly Night 5: The Toy Maker *Sinister *Sleepaway Camp *Sleepaway Camp 2: Unhappy Campers *Sleepaway Camp 3: Teenage Wasteland *See No Evil *Stir of Echoes *Stir of Echoes: The Homecoming *Stay *Son of Dracula *Son of Frankenstein *Sorority Row *The Stepfather *Squirrels (2019 film) *Space Ranger (2021 film) *The Swarm T *The Ring *The Rage: Carrie 2 *The Ring Two *A Tale of Two Sisters *The Messengers *The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 2 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre Part 3 *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning *The Thing (1982 remake) *Thinner *Thirteen Ghosts (2001) *Trick 'r Treat *Triangle *Trucks U *Unholy Women (Kowai Onna) *Underworld *Underworld: Evolution *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans V *Valentine W *When a Stranger Calls *The Wicker Man *Wishing Stairs *Wishmaster *The Witches *The Wolf Man *Wrong Turn FAMOUS SEQUELS *28 Weeks Later *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien Resurrection *American Werewolf in Paris *Amityville II: The Possession *Amityville 3D *Army of Darkness * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas *Blade II *Blade: Trinity *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Boggeyman II *Creepshow 2 *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Day of the Dead (1985) *The Devil's Rejects *Diary of the Dead *Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn *Feast II: Sloppy Seconds *Feast III: The Happy Ending *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *The Final Destination (aka Final Destination 4) *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VI: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Halloween II *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers *Halloween 5 *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *The Hills Have Eyes Part 2 *Hostel Part II *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Howling III *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Land of the Dead *Lost Boys: The Tribe *Lost Boys: The Thirst *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *New Nightmare *Damien: Omen II *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Predator 2 *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Resident Evil: Afterlife *Return of the Living Dead Part 2 *Return of the Living Dead 3 *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Scream 2 *Scream 3 *Scream 4 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Tremors 2: Aftershocks *Underworld: Evolution *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Vacancy 2: The First Cut *Wrong Turn 2: Dead End *Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead ---- Category:Lists